


late night when you need my love

by polarizenarry (eurekaniall)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Halloween, M/M, Pure fluff honestly, harry's fussy, niall is a good boyfriend, they're just dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 20:37:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5104922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eurekaniall/pseuds/polarizenarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's not sure what to be for Halloween. Niall helps him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	late night when you need my love

**Author's Note:**

> I've been listening to James Bay too much and Hotline Bling has been stuck in my head all day? So naturally somewhere inbetween this came up. It's literally 2am and I have work in the morning, so here goes nothing. Un-beta'd aswell.
> 
> Title from Hotline Bling by Drake, surprisingly?

Harry's not sure he's ever had this much trouble picking an outfit before.

 

Award shows, promo events, their own shows- it wasn't exactly hard to pick an outfit when your entire closet is stuffed to the brim with piles of rumpled blouses (it's _fashion_ , he swears), skin-tight jeans, floral jackets and perfectly ironed tees he loves. Saint Laurent and Gucci and all those other fancy designers Harry likes to wear have been steadily drowning him in preppy pieces from their fall and upcoming winter collection, and let's just say Harry's not exactly short on things he hasn't worn yet but plans to, honestly. He thought things would get harder, after Caroline went away along with Zayn, but he's never really pondered his choice of clothes longer than five minutes before.

 

Today, though, is different. A pretentious tunic or maybe one of his sheer shirts isn't even going to do, since he's being forced to come along to a freaking _Halloween_ party. Harry sighs exasperatedly, carefully placing a pile of silky blouses to the side and scratching idly at his neck. Frankly, he hadn't really considered Halloween, had left everything, all these difficult decisions, until the last moment. Their last show of the tour is tonight, in a couple of hours actually, their 3rd one in Sheffield, and quite honestly, Harry's terrified. He was kind of hoping to flop down on his hotel room bed later, after, maybe have one celebratory drink with his boys and the band and the crew before politely begging off- yes, he definitely hadn't thought of the fact it was also, conveniently, October 31st. Louis and Niall hadn't even asked him, really- just cheerily announced they'd be going out in Leeds that night, and they'd never let him live it down if he didn't come, especially with the break coming up. Scratch that- Niall wouldn't let him live it down, period.

 

Huffing quietly, Harry briefly considers wearing that old morph suit with the muscle pattern he once wore whilst out and about in London with Nick as a bet, thinking of how great it would be to get around anonymously for a night- maybe he could even get away with snogging Niall in public, wearing that. Even if it would still fit him, though, seeing as his body's filled out quite a bit since that day in 2012, it's also not something he particularly enjoyed wearing, the memory of the latex sticking uncomfortably to his skin making him wince. Sighing deeply, he tosses the cat-ears headband he'd found earlier on the bed and descends the stairs to go and find Niall for advice.

 

He finds Niall slouched on the sofa, eyes trained on a football match playing on the telly, the sound dimmed, hand lazily cradling a beer. He looks up as hehears Harry come in, his eyes crinkling a bit as he smiles at Harry, and _oh_. Harry's reminded once again of why he fell for Niall, all those years ago.

"Hey babes," Niall says, gaze flickering to the screen for a split second as one of the players takes a shot, before settling back on him.

"Things not working out for you?"

 

Harry huffs and drops down next to him on the couch, checking the game's timer in the corner of the screen. It's almost finished, just a couple of minutes until the final whistle, and Niall's team is leading- good. That means he'll most likely be slightly more willing to help Harry solve his pressing problem. Niall lifts his arm, creating a space for Harry to crawl under as he sets his beer on the coffee table, tugging Harry closer as he happily obliges, settling against Niall's chest comfortably. He presses a kiss to Niall's exposed collarbones, nosing at the low collar of his shirt, revelling in the soft, content sigh Niall lets out, his arm tightening around Harry slightly. He presses his lips to the crown of Harry's hair for a second, his thumb rubbing circles into Harry's tense shoulder before he reaches over and turns off the telly.

 

"What's up, pet?" He murmurs, moving his other hand to Harry's folded legs and tugging him even closer, fingers petting absently at Harry's knee.

Harry's struck for a moment by how fortunate he is, how someone as loud and obnoxious as Niall can also be so sensitive, can sense when Harry's too caught up in his head about something. He smiles quietly, closing his eyes for a second and breathing in the smell of Niall's cologne where it's not quite faded yet behind his ear, nosing at the strands curling around the tops of his ears from where his hair's starting to grow long again. Niall keeps quiet, lets him have a moment to gather his thoughts, keeps stroking Harry's shoulder with his thumb, and it's good, for a moment. Harry can feel himself melting into the warm body next to him, the sense of comfort and safety Niall provides, and he knows then, instinctively, that Niall will take care of him tonight. At the show, and after, at the party. He always does.

"It's just..." He starts, drifting off for a second, unsure how to put his fleeting thoughts into words.

"I'm just nervous, I guess? About the show, tonight, and the party, the Halloween thing- and I don't even know what to wear, Niall, how can I go to a Halloween party if I don't even have a _costume_? I'm going to look like a proper idiot, especially when I know you and Louis have been planning your costumes for ages, and shit, what is Liam wearing? Do you think he can match with me?"

 

Niall keeps looking at him while he talks, part fond and part amused, and Harry's quite breathless from his rant and also kind of anxious, now. He's used to being in the spotlight, of being the centre of attention, but he truly doesn't want to look like a prat. Niall huffs quietly when he's done, pressing his lips to Harry's cheekbone and Harry can feel him smiling softly, just a slight tilt of the corners of his mouth.

"Haz," He murmurs quietly, pulling back to look at Harry properly.

"If you don't want to come, we'll stay in, alright? I know it's not really your scene, so if you're uncomfortable with the whole thing, we'll just go back to the hotel after the show and cuddle and reminisce about tour and eat ice cream. You don't have to be embarrassed, you can tell me if you don't want to go, pet."

He brushes his knuckles along Harry's jaw, softly, and Harry swears his heart is going to burst with how much he loves this boy. He knows how much Niall's been looking forward to this, to going out, blowing off some steam and letting go of all the pressure that comes with touring, closing this chapter with a bang. Niall proper _loves_ Halloween, spends weeks finding the perfect outfit, gets worked up over which party is going to be the most fun- and he's willing to cancel his plans, to miss out on it all, for _him_. For Harry. He's kind of overwhelmed by it, by how much Niall is willing to sacrifice if it makes Harry feel better, if he can save his boyfriend the anxiety.

 

"Niall," He whispers, almost breathlessly, pulling him in for a kiss, and in it is all he can't say.

How grateful he is that Niall can see through him, that he could see that Harry was worrying about it all. How blessed he is to have someone this caring, this loving, someone that loves him so much that he forgets his own needs in order to make Harry feel safe. Niall's hand comes up to tangle in the curls at the back of Harry's neck, his mouth sliding in unison with Harry's, and it's not even a kiss as much as a press of lips, a dragging of mouths and just a gesture of trust, really. Harry pulls back, then, pecks at Niall's lips a few more times, pulling a breathy laugh from his boyfriend's lips, and he smiles.

"That's not what I want, Ni," He says then, voice steady and determined, because he wants Niall to have this.

"I appreciate it, so much, but I want you, us, to have his, yeah? You planned all this, you deserve to enjoy it, and we can go out and have fun and get drunk with the boys, and it'll be ace and we're going to have one hell of a post-tour party. But-" He says quickly, before Niall can interrupt him, the big grin on his boyfriend's face telling enough.

"I do need your help with my costume."

 

Niall snorts and presses his fingers into Harry's kneecap, tickling at the sensitive spot just below the joint, before he tugs one of Harry's legs properly into his lap and hoists him up to straddle his hips. He laughs quietly as Harry whines, because he was _warm_ , but still settling comfortably into Niall's lap and looping his arms around his neck, smiling dopily.

"Is that really what you were so caught up about, love?" Niall says, hands settling on Harry's hips and letting his head fall back against the couch.

Harry shrugs, dropping his shoulders with a huff, and nods, petting at the hair at the base of Niall's neck and grinning at the shiver he feels coursing down Niall's spine.

"Kind of? I just... I went as Miley, of course, back in 2013. But that's not something I'd do anymore, now? And I don't have anything scary in my closet, so..."

"You've got plenty of scary shit in there, Haz. Like that horrendous shirt Nick gave you, the one that looks like it has a sperm pattern? You could wear that and go as a "just got jizzed all over"-housewife. You've got the hair for it." Niall says, pressing his nose and accompanying grin to the skin behind Harry's ear so he knows he's just messing about.

"Stop taking the piss," Harry whines, shoving at Niall's chest and hiding his blush in Niall's shoulder. "I love that shirt."

Niall smiles at him, then, eyes crinkling at the corners and Harry feels the last bit of his worries seep away. Years later, and he still wonders how exactly Niall dismantles his negative emotions that fast, polishes them away like a human eraser, and replaces them with content, joy, calm. Harry's not sure he's ever not felt content and safe around Niall.

 

"I know, pet. Well, tell me then, what were you thinking. Traditional zombie? Elvis, maybe?"

"Actually, I was thinking of going as James Bay. You know, just put on a hat and bring one of your guitars? It's easy, but people will still get it?" He ponders, absently trailing his fingers down Niall's collarbones.

He has a little hollow in between, just below where the column of his throat ends- Harry loves that spot, loves biting at his Adam’s apple first and then sticking his tongue in that little hollow. It drives Niall mad, most of the time, and he briefly considers going for it now, but. He really needs a costume, first, and he doubts a big purple love bite complements Niall's carefully scavenged outfit. He hears Niall snort above him, his hand squeezing at Harry's hip softly.

"Haz, honestly- first, you sure as hell aren't going to take one of my guitars to a fecking party, and second, if you put on a fedora you'd still look like yourself, rice farmer. You're going to need to think a little more out of the box, yeah? Like, I was a footballer last year, and Starchild from Kiss the year before? Maybe you could be Indiana Jones, or something like that. Oooohh, or- I'm going as Bond, 007, so you should be my bond girl." Niall smirks, dragging his fingers up and down Harry's thighs where they're straddling his hips. "Bet these would look just perfect in that sheer leather dress they used in Skyfall, eh?"

"I'm not going as your arm candy, Niall Horan," Harry huffs indignantly, crossing his arms defiantly and trying to keep his face stern as Niall laughs at him.

"I'd rather go in a plain turtleneck and joggers than be the shadow to your spotlight."

He's kidding, of course. He'd gladly be in Niall's shadow for the rest of their lives, if it'd make him happy, if that meant Niall could shine and thrive and do what he loves. He's just not really comfortable with going out in a dress in public. That's a thing for their bedroom, for Niall's appreciative eyes only, and he definitely doesn't want to wear skin-tight leather ever again, so that's another no.

 

"Hey- that's actually a good one?" Niall says, face lighting up with the sparks of an idea, and he grabs at Harry's hands.

"You could go as Drake, maybe, as in the Hotline Bling video? You know- that blue turtleneck, the joggers and the Timberland boots? Everyone has seen that video recently, and it's not typically _you_ either, not at all, really, so it'd really be a costume. And if you add in the weird dance moves and maybe, draw a beard with face paint? That could work?"

Harry's grinning by the time he's finished, scrambling to get off Niall's lap and grabbing at his hands to get him up off the couch. Niall laughs softly, a broad grin on his face as he gets up, smiling crookedly when Harry frames his face and kisses him.

"You're brilliant, Niall, honestly. Amazing. So clever, you are." He mumbles against Niall's lips, fingers looping around his wrist before Harry tugs him upstairs, practically running up the stairs, the blonde preening with the compliment.

Niall's never really considered himself as clever, but alright, he _is_ quite good at thinking of Halloween costumes. Louis is going as Voldemort, he’s been yelling about channelling his inner Harry Potter geek for weeks now, and Liam's listened to Niall's suggestion about going as that tv show character, Arrow, so he supposes he's at least good at that. And making Harry happy, it seems.

 

Harry's laughing by the time they reach their bedroom, manhandling Niall to sit on the bed as he rummages in his closet to gather the necessary items for his costume, and yeah, Niall supposes he's very good at making Harry happy, if the dimples visible in his boyfriend's cheeks are anything to go by, and he knows from experience they are. He whistles when Harry bends over to grab the brown boots from his shoes drawer and laughs when Harry splutters, fussing at him for distracting him from his work. Niall knows Harry'll be back to worrying just before they hit the stage at the show, tonight, and that he'll be reluctant to actually go when they should be on their way to the party, but he'll cross that bridge when he gets there. For now, his Harry is a mess of bouncing hair and grumpy sounds as he tries and fails to tug a jumper from the stack, the whole pile falling over in a heap of woolly fabric and colours. Snorting, Niall walks up to him, smiling quietly, taking the jumper from his hand and tossing it to the floor. Harry’s looking at him questioningly, staring at the mess of clothes on the floor for a second, and actually gasps as Niall presses him to the closet door.

 

"Easy, pet. We've got all day, alright? Let me have my own Harry, for now. I don’t want to feel like I’m snogging _champagnepapi_ , instead." He says, pressing his thumbs into Harry's hipbones, heart fluttering at Harry's snort and the following little, trusting smile.

Niall leans in then, connecting their lips in an easy kiss, and yeah, he figures he could live with his, with Harry's body practically melting into his arms and his tongue working wonders in Niall's mouth, arms coming up around Niall's neck.

 

And if the next day, there's pictures of Niall in his Bond suit with a thumb-sized love bite at the hollow of his throat and compliments about Harry's outfit all over twitter and the online magazines, Harry's secretly glad he went to the party after all.


End file.
